


USWNT Oneshots

by tobinpress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Alternate Universe - Military, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homecoming, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Panic Attacks, USWNT, comfort items, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinpress/pseuds/tobinpress
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots of our favourite USWNT girls and some husband and girlfriend appearances.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Harris/Megan Rapinoe, Ashlyn Harris/Tobin Heath, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Crash Landing- Multiple Ships

The remaining girls in Denver are waiting for their private plane for their flight to Tennessee to board, mere seconds later a flight attendant comes into the room where they’re all waiting and the lady says “Ladies your flight is ready to board” and Christen gets a sinking feeling in her stomach but pushes it off and grabs Tobins hand. They all walk out with their suitcases and hand them to the person packing the bags. All the girls text their families that they’re about to take off and that they will see them soon. 

Moments pass and the captain comes back and gives the girls the safety talk and then goes to the cockpit and begins the take off process. The girls just chat and watch out the window as the world passes them by as they take off. Once they're in the air the tv’s come on and all the girls take advantage of that. Ashlyn just has a bad feeling in her gut so she doesn’t undo her seatbelt and Megan notices this and asks “Babe, are you okay, you know you can take off your seatbelt” as she goes to undo hers Ashlyn stops her and looks at her. Megan swears Ash looks like she's going to cry. So Megan brings her hands away from the belt and just holds onto Ash’s hand to try and put her at ease. The rest of the girls are okay. Becky and Alyssa and watching a movie they’ve never seen. Tobin and Christen are napping, and Alex and Kelley are talking about random stuff. 

2 hours into their 3 hour journey the captain comes over the intercom and says “Ladies we will be experiencing some turbulence as of now so i please ask you to put your seatbelts on. All the girls quickly put the seatbelts on and go back to their activities but they are not more aware. Once the turbulence starts the girls know that something is wrong, they can hear talking up in the cockpit and soon they feel the plane start to go down. That’s when they all hear “BRACE FOR IMPACT” and everything goes black. 

Tobin comes back to reality by someone screaming and Alex calling out to her, “TOBIN, TOBIN WAKE UP” and Tobin sits up slowly saying “What happened Alex” and Alex says with a wavering voice “We were in a crash Tobin and we have no cell service” and that’s when Tobin’s panic sets in “Where’s Christen?” and Alex says “I don’t know, I can only find Becky and she’s screaming” Tobin looks up and sees Becky writhing in pain, Tobin tries to stand up and is met with only pain and blood on her shirt. She walks a little on her ankle and finds a stick to use as a crutch. Tobin walks over to Alex and they both walk over to Becky and sees that her hip is clearly out of its place. Alex crouches down to help Becky sit up against the door of the plane that is conveniently right there and they leave her and see Megan still buckled into her seat and they wonder how her seatbelt stayed and no one else’s did. They shrug it off and try waking her up. Slowly but surely Megan wakes up and is confused but her hand goes straight for the back of her neck and Alex looks at the back of her neck and sees no obvious injuries and Tobin goes to help her unbuckle and they see that it’s jammed and that’s why so didn’t fly out like the rest of them. 

They finally get Megan’s seatbelt undone and they start searching for the other girls. Tobin hobbles over to the wing of the plane and looks around it and she sees a foot peeking out and she walks around to see Alyssa unconscious with her leg under the wing of the plane. Tobin calls out to Megan and Alex and they come over as Alyssa comes to and she’s very quick to cry out in pain. So the girls try and lift the wing off of Alyssa’s leg and they are successful but only a little bit. Apparently that helped Lyssa’s pain because she calmed down slightly. They’d need Ashlyn to carry Becky over to Alyssa. If only they knew where Ashlyn was. So they settle on dragging Becky over to Alyssa which results in a lot of pai for all parties involved. Eventually they get Becky to Alyssa and they sit Becky up on the part of the wing that wouldn’t cause Alyssa pain and they both grab each other's hands and smile at each other. That cues the other girls to go find their significant others. If they only knew where to look…

Megan walks slowly to the beginning of the brush and sees a hobbling figure and it’s getting closer and she says “Who are you” as loud as she could with what she suspected were broken ribs and the person yells weakly back “CHRISTEN” and Tobin looks over and comes to Megan and walks as fast as she can over to Christen and they embrace is a soft hug. Alex and Megan look at each other and hug softly too, just wanting either Ash or Kelley.

Ash comes to and sees Kelley with a stick in her foot and she was screaming and she couldn’t see the rest of the plane. Ash gets up and goes over to a screaming Kelley and just picks her up, even though it kills her wrist and starts to walk in a direction, hoping it was right. As Ash walked her Ankle was slightly throbbing and Kelley was no longer screaming which was nice. She heard a distinct yell of “CHRISTEN” and put Kelley down and looked around and she saw smoke coming from somewhere in the distance and she also saw a flash of lilac and knew it was her lilac haired girlfriend and she picked up Kelley and started walking towards the smoke.

Tobin finally lets Christen go and looks her over and sees that her shoulder is hanging down and that seems to be her only major injury. Tobin opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. So Christen says “I’m glad I found you all, I wasn’t sure I was following the right path” and Tobin just gives Christen a dopey grin and they walk together to the makeshift camp they've set up by Alyssa and Becky. Tobin gets Christen situated with a makeshift sling and they look over long enough to see Alex and Megan take off running towards only god knows what.

Alex and Megan were staring into the distance when Alex sees a flash of bright orange and remembers that Kelley is wearing her bright orange hat and takes off running and out of panic Megan follows her, not wanting to be alone any longer. Megan almost stops when she sees what they are running at but doesn’t only because she wants Ash’s protective arms around her. After a few more seconds of running the Alex and Megan reach their lovers and Ash sets Kelley down carefully and goes over to a now crying Megan and just hugs her. Megan winces when Ash first hugs her which makes Ash pull away and Megan looks up at Ash and says “My ribs might be broken and I have some pretty bad whiplash” Ash thinks back and remembers that she didn’t let Megan take her seatbelt off. She looks at Megan and Megan says “It was jammed, I wasn’t going anywhere” Ash just hugs Megan again, but much softer this time.

Alex leans down and brings Kelley into her arms and they hug. After a few moments of just holding each other Kelley says “Al, there’s something in my foot” and Alex looks down and as Kelley said. There was a stick in her foot, Alex started to cry and hugged her girlfriend again whispering that she was sorry that she couldn’t protect her from this. Kelley shushes her by kissing her and says “take me back to the plane so we can be more comfortable” Alex just nods and picks Kelley up and looks over and Megan and Ash and says “ We should get back to check on the others” and they nod and the four head back for “camp”. 

The four make it back to camp and they go over to Christen, Tobin, Alyssa, and Becky and Alex sets Kelley down beside Christen leaning against the wing. “Ash says “Where’s Lyss” and Ash hears the small voice come from the ground and she gasps as she sees Alyssa’s leg being crushed by the plane. Ash speaks again “We have to get her out of there” and Tobin says “We’ve already tried Ash, it’s too heavy, and Christen and Becky can’t help and neither can Kelley, we’d really only be adding you” and Ash looks at the ground and says “It’s worth a shot” and they slowly move Becky and Kelley and Christen and they lift the with and Alyssa shifts away from where the wing held her captive and she gets away from it and the girls slowly drop it to the ground and rush to Alyssa who is now crying in agony.

Alyssa calms down and they slowly migrate over to the body of the plane and they get the girls in seats, bit not the same one’s they were sitting in earlier and they open up the cabinets and notice blankets and flashlights and matches and water and snacks. Alex and Megan grab all the stuff and then open another once to reveal more blankets and water. The third cabinet held a first aid kit. The fourth held more food. The fifth held a phone and Megan picked it up and dialed the number on the phone and someone picks up “Hello Denver airport, how can I direct your call” and Megan says “hello, my name is Megan Rapinoe and we've been in a crash” Megan swears she heard the woman drop her pen and then she quickly says “don’t hang up, we’re tracking the phones location, what are the injuries?” Megan says “No crew is with us anymore but all passengers are alive and injured, one has a dislocated hip and another a shoulder and one was stuck under the wing, please hurry!!” and the woman says “It’s going to be okay Megan, I know where you are now, people are coming to get you, If this phone rings, please answer it” and Megan says “okay do i hang up now” and the woman says yes and Megan hangs up the phone and smiles at Alex and says “Someone’s coming for us”. 

Alex and Megan hug and they bring the stuff to the other girls and do the basic first aid that they know and divide up the blankets, lucky there’s enough for everyone. Megan finally sits down with Ash and leans into Ash’s chest and Ashlyn covers them up and for the first time in the last few hours Megan feels at peace. Alyssa on the other hand is freaking out that her career is over and looks at Becky who is laying beside her on the airplane floor and says “is my career over” and Becky shakes her head no, then Becky asks “is mine over” and Alyssa shakes her head no and they grab each other’s hands and just talk about anything else but what’s going on. Tobin and Christen and just staring into each other’s eyes like a newly married couple on their honeymoon, no talking or crying, just staring. Alex and Kelley are talking as well about absolutely nothing important. Suddenly Alex brings up babies and they start talking about a family. 

Hours pass and the sun has set and rose and they hear helicopters landing outside. So Alex and Megan get up and see a bunch of medical personnel get out and come over to them and ask them questions and slowly Megan goes over to Ash, and Alex goes to Kelley. The people come in and take one couple at a time. Ashlyn, Megan, Kelley, Alex in one helicopter and Tobin, Christen, Alyssa, Becky in the other. They slowly take off and safely make it to Tennessee and to a hospital there. The second helicopter circles around the city a little bit while the first one unloads and soon the first one takes off so the second one lands on the helipad and the girls are taken in one by one in the hospital.

Becky wakes up to the sound of beeping and looks over to see Alyssa sleeping peacefully in the bed next to her and tries to reach out to her and she hears a voice “Hey Becky, it’s Julie can you hear me” and Becky nods and Julie says “she’s okay, they gave her a sedative because she was freaking out that you weren’t awake after your surgery so they had to put her out” and Becky nods and looks at Julie who looks like she hadn’t slept for 3 days and Becky reaches a hand to Julie who grabs it and says “It’s gonna be okay now Jules, it has to be” Julie nods not knowing what to say to her best friend. 

Kelley instantly feels that her foot is no longer the heaviest limb on her body and looks down and wiggles her toes, just to make sure. Bad idea, it hurt a lot and Kelley hears a voice “Now why would you do that” and she looks over and Alex has a bandage on her head and a bandage on her nose. Kelley reaches for Alex and is gifted with Alex’s hand and smiles and says “I had a stick in my boot” in a horrible western accent. Which makes Alex and Kelley laugh, they’re interrupted with a voice that makes them remember that they are safe “Good to know kell will still be making her jokes” and Allie smiles at them and all feels okay again.

Ashlyn wakes up, looks over to her right immediately and sees Megan looking back at her. Ash smiles at Megan and she smiles back and says “I missed you while you slept babe” and Ash says “I missed you while i slept baby” and they hear a voice that drags them from each other’s loving gaze, “good to know that you two will still be just as sappy” and they both giggle a little at Syd’s words and they go back to staring into each other's eyes. Syd just rolls her eyes and goes back to thanking every god that her best friends are okay.

Christen wakes up with a start and yells out for Tobin and she is calmed by a voice that she knows really well “I’m right here baby girl, I’m right here” and she lays down as a nurse comes in and check son them “you guys okay in here” and Tobin responds “As okay as we can be” and the nurse nods and walks away, another voice can be heard and Christen swears her heart sunk even more when she heard the tears in Mal’s voice “I’m sorry Chris, I wish I could have been there to help you” and Christen shakes her head at the teenage girl and reaches a hand out, Mal accepts Christen's hand and Christen says “Mallory, I never want you to be in the situation I was in, okay, that would kill me” and Mal nods and holds Christens hand as Tobin holds Christen and some normalcy floods back into their now even crazier lives.


	2. Breakfast Disaster- Tobin/Ashlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the requests, I will work on getting those up :), your support does not go unnoticed <3

It’s a cool sunny day in Phoenix, Arizona and the U.S. Women's Team is playing France tomorrow. The day starts like it normally does for Tobin. Wake up, cuddle Ash, wake up Ash, Shower, brush teeth, get dressed with Ash, breakfast with Ash. So nothing seemed like it was going to cause a panic attack, so Tobin left her blankie in the room tucked in her suitcase so she knows where it is. Tobin finishes zipping her suitcase and looks at Ash who is by the door looking at her funny, so Tobin says “What Ash?, you’re kind of scaring me”

Ash says “Sorry baby, it’s just that you’re leaving your blankie, you sure you want to leave it” Tobin nods and grabs her room key and Ash’s hand and they start their trek to breakfast. They finally arrive after what seems like hours and they get their plates and fill them and go to sit in their normal spots with Megan, Christen, Alyssa, and Becky. They sit down and Ash joins the conversation while Tobin just stays quiet and smiles at Alyssa, who smiles back at her. Soon everyone’s eating and it’s pretty quiet except Sonnett who’s still cracking weird jokes. So Jill takes that moment to announce the team meeting this afternoon, then she turns the girls loose for their few hours off before practice. After she stops talking she glares over at Tobin and just stays like that for a minute until Dawn sees and stops her quietly.

Once Jill stops, Tobin turns back to her food and just puts down her fork and looks at the floor. Ash notices this and takes Tobin's chin into her hand and slowly brings Tobin’s eyes to meet hers. Ash asks “What’s wrong baby girl?, you’re looking at the floor like it ate your cookie” and Tobin just lets the tears flood her eyes knowing that Ash will protect her and she has her… oh shit, blankie is in the room. That causes Tobin to start breathing really fast. Ash just grabs Tobin's hand and takes her to the hallway to calm down. 

Once in the hallway a bit of distance from the meal room and Ash brings Tobin into her arms and rocks and shushes her and then realizes that blankie was up in the room. Ash pulls out her phone and texts Becky 

Ash: Becky, this is urgent, can you come to the hall quick  
(9:05am) 

Reeba: yea, on my way   
(9:06am)

Ash: Okay, thank you!  
(9:07am)

Ash hears the door open and sees Becky walking towards them. Becky says “where’s blankie” and Ash says “In tobs suitcase” and Becky nods and takes the room key and starts to jog to the elevator. After a minute the team comes out and they don’t even stop to see what’s happening because they know it will overwhelm Tobin more. Alyssa, Megan, and Christen stop and stay close by just in case Ash needs them to help her. They start to have a conversation which brings Tobin off the edge of her panic attack because they’re not talking about her and they don’t hate her. 

After a second of them having their own conversation, Becky jogs back into the area that they’ve claimed and is about to give Ash the blankie when Jill walks by and stops and says “She is not a damn baby, she does NOT need that blanket thing” and she goes to grab it from Becky, who tosses it to Pinoe who runs with it, Christen following behind her. Jill starts up again once the two start running “Why are you guys helping her, she’s just begging for attention because her childhood was “oh so tough” and i think her dad was right, she is useless, on and off the field”   
This sends Tobin over an edge that Ash didn’t even know existed. Tobin started uncontrollably sobbing into Ash’s chest and shaking, that’s when Ash lost it, “How fucking dare you say that about her, she is one of the best players on this team and especially you know it, and what her father said is wrong she is not useless, she is the most necessary person on and off the field, just because she is quiet and reserved does NOT mean that you get to hate on her, My Toby is the most beautiful, amazing, caring, kind person I have ever met and no one gets to talk to her like that, especially when I’m around, am I clear” this got the attention of the members of the team that were heading for the pool (Sonnett, Lindsey, Sam, Mal, and Rose) and they came over and saw and heard Tobin sobbing and rushed to Ash.

Sonnett asks “who has the blankie, I can text them to see where they are” Ash nods and says “Megan and Christen”. Em is on her phone typing within seconds and she shows Ash her phone and it says “Ash and Tobin’s room, come up here and do the special players knock and we’ll let you in” Ashlyn looks down at Tobin who is still sobbing and picks her up and Tobin’s legs immediately go around her waist and her arms stay around her neck. Ash starts walking with Sonnett on one side and Lindsey on the other and the others blocking Jill from in front and behind. 

They get to the elevators and Tobin’s breathing gets more ragged, they get in the elevator that was to them in record time and Ash starts talking “Tobs, you need to breathe baby, deep breaths” and slowly but surely, Tobin’s breathing becomes a bit more regulated but still not back to normal. The elevator dings and the door opens. They all get out and walk Ashlyn and Tobin to their room and Becky knocks for them and Megan let’s Ashlyn and Tobin in and Becky and Alyssa. Ashlyn hears the other girls talk about going to the pool and giving them privacy. 

Tobin can only hear the words of Jill in her ears, “Useless on and off the field”, “not a baby”, and “begging for attention”. Suddenly she is brought out of her thoughts by the soft texture of her blankie. She just grabs blankie from the person who gives it to her and buries her face in it. Ash slowly rocks them while looking out the window trying to calm herself so she doesn’t yell and scare her Tobin more. Slowly but surely Tobin’s tears taper off and the redness leaves Ashlyn’s face and the worry lines leave as well. Tobin lifts her head from the safety of blankie and Ash’s shoulder and looks at Ash and gives her a small smile. Ash takes that and leans in and pecks Tobin’s lips and kisses away all the remaining tears. Tobin speaks in a small voice “You’re always my knight in shining armour” and Ash smiles and sets Tobin down and they go lay down in the spot they had been only hours before and they just hang out with their friends until practice, but this time Jill is absent but Ashlyn and blankie are both right there if Tobin needs them in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave requests and I will try to write them, Just remember, No ship is "weird", if you ship it that's okay, not everyone ships the same ships and I just feel like it's not said enough. You ship is valid and if it's a rare pair, they aren't written a lot and I know the struggle and I want to help people who are in the same boat. Thanks for listening to my TED talk and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Clean Sheet- Becky/Alyssa

Becky sits down in her seat at SeatGeek Stadium just as the ball is kicked off to begin the Red Stars vs Courage game to secure a place in the playoffs. Becky immediately sees her girlfriend of now four years in the net raise her hand to give a direction to the team. Alyssa’s voice echos through the stadium as the Red Stars make an advance to the net. 

JJ crosses the ball into Mal and it goes straight into the back of the net. The stadium erupts into cheers as the Red Stars go up 1-0. The ball goes back to half and the game restarts and Becky hopes the game will continue on this path until it was over. 

Becky stands up at half time and realizes how tense she was and goes into the spouses box and chats with Zach who is in town for the game. After what seemed like too long the team took the field again and Becky took her seat and the game began again but this time with a lot more fouls from the Courage. 

The 90th minute couldn’t come fast enough for Becky. She felt so out of control because she was so far away from her keeper and couldn’t help her. The score was 3-0 Red Stars and the Courage were really trying to get a goal in any way they could. 

The ref blew the final whistle and Becky stood up and made her way to the field to congratulate Alyssa on her amazing game, she makes it down and there’s a crowd by the Red Stars tunnel. Becky emerges from the tunnel and forces her way into the crowd to see Hinkle yelling in Alyssa’s face, at this point she sees red. Becky goes forward and pushes Hinkle away from Alyssa and starts to yell “who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that, you’re just sour because your lost, and that is no reason to take it out on her, she did her damn job, and don’t think I didn’t hear you calling her those things! I did hear and all I have to say is that your view on your religion sucks and I agree with everything Ashlyn said about you, and I wish I was the one to say it myself because you are NOTHING but a low life and loves to think that her religion is a good enough reason to share someone, I have nothing against Christians and Christianity but I have a lot against you, so back up and shut up and stay away from her or this is not the last you will hear from me!” and Hinkle stammers and turns red and storms out of the crowd and everyone cheers for Becky and the crowd breaks and Alyssa’s still standing there stunned at everything that just happened.

Becky grabs Alyssa’s hand and looks into her eyes and says “let’s get you out of here” in a nice soft voice so she didn’t scare her keeper anymore. Becky gets Alyssa to the locker room and let’s her change and Alyssa grabs her hand and says “can we leave now” in a quiet voice. Becky nods and they walk out to Alyssa’s car and get her stuff in the back and Becky offers to drive and Alyssa let’s her because she knows she’s in no state to drive. 

Becky pulls out of the parking lot and drives the short drive to Alyssa’s apartment building and parks in her spot in the parking garage underneath, Becky turns off the car and turns to face Alyssa who is now silently crying hoping Becky won’t notice, Becky puts a soft hand on Alyssa’s face and says “oh baby, I’m sorry” and Alyssa just shakes her head “it’s not you, I guess what she said just really got to me this time” and Becky just looks into Alyssa’s eyes and says “okay, let’s get up to your place, it’s getting late” and Alyssa nods and grabs her stuff and Becky grabs some of her stuff as well.

The pair enter the elevator and press the button to go to Alyssa’s floor and when it arrives they get out. Alyssa starts to fumble with her keys just trying to focus her brain on trying to find the key but she just can’t find it, tears rush to her eyes and her actions become more frantic, Becky turns to look at her girlfriend and sees this and puts her hands over Alyssa’s and says “take your time baby, it’s okay” and grabs the correct key with ease. 

Alyssa slows herself down enough to unlock the door and enter the apartment and turn on the lights. The couple sets down all of their belongings in their places and Becky goes up to Alyssa who is just leaning on the counter and gripping it for support, Becky places a hand on Alyssa’s shoulder and the younger woman just turns into her girlfriend and starts to sob, letting all her pent up emotions just flow.

Becky slowly lowers them to the floor and she holds Alyssa in her arms as she cries and hold on to Becky like she may slip away at any second, as Alyssa cries Becky rocks her slowly and rubs her back with one hand and keeps telling Alyssa that she is loved and safe. 

This continues until the younger woman cries herself out and just lays her head on Beckys shoulder and tries to regulate her breathing, Alyssa goes to stand up and Becky goes up with her so now Becky has picked Alyssa up, so she turns and sits Alyssa down on the counter and kisses her softly, “do you feel better baby?” and Alyssa nods lightly, Becky looks into Alyssa’s eyes and asks “can I go get you some water, you’ll be able to see me the whole time, and then we can go watch a movie or a show and cuddle or we can talk and cuddle, okay?” And Alyssa nods apprehensively and Becky goes to where Alyssa keeps her collection of Gatorade water bottles and fills one up with water and some ice and goes back over to Alyssa and places it in Alyssa’s hands softly. 

Alyssa brings the water bottle up to her mouth and has some of the water, to Alyssa it felt like she was finally calming down after what seemed like everything was slipping away from her, Alyssa brings the water back down from her mouth and holds it in her hand and looks back to the woman standing between her legs and says “thank you” and Becky just says “anytime baby” and reaches out her arms as if she was asking Alyssa if she could carry her to bed, Alyssa wrapped her legs around her older girlfriend and placed her arms around her neck and lays her head on her shoulder and feels Becky start to walk towards the bedroom. 

As they get to the bed Alyssa thinks how lucky she is to have Becky to calm her down from her anxiety and worries of the world and just hold her while she cried and calmed down, Alyssa is snapped out of her thoughts as Becky lays her down and takes the water bottle and sets it on the bedside table, Becky walks into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth and sets it with warm water and makes sure it’s not dripping and brings it over to Alyssa.

Becky brings the cloth up to Alyssa’s face slowly and wipes the dried tears off her face gently to make sure it doesn’t hurt her, when Becky feels like she’s done she gets up and grabs a dry washcloth and dries the water off Alyssa’s face, Becky places both washcloths in the bathroom by the sink, she walks back to the bed and crawls in to the opposite side of Alyssa who quickly gets as close to Becky as possible, and they choose an Animal Planet documentary on Dolphins and curl into each other.

Alyssa now calm and just in love with Becky.

and 

Becky now calm and just as in love with Alyssa.


	4. Stormy Nights- Emily/Kelley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter for your Monday morning :)

The sun just set over the city of Orlando, and the weather forecast for the night is not looking as nice as one of the members of the national team hoped, Emily looked up from her phone and begins to shake a little, one thing that people don’t really know about Emily is that she has a phobia of storms. 

Dinner slowly comes to a close and some girls head to their rooms and some go hang out in the lobby, but Emily feels glued to her chair as the rain begins to pour down from the dark clouds, she looks around to see her fellow defender Kelley O’hara looking very concerned that she is not following. 

Kelley turns around and goes over to Emily, “Son you okay?” she asks with growing concern for the younger woman, “yup, never better Kell” Emily says with a fake smile that Kelley sees right past “you’re lying and shaking Sonny, what’s going on” at this point Emily wants the floor to open up and swallow her and only her so she does not have to tell Kelley that she’s afraid of storms like a baby.

A loud boom brings Emily out of her thoughts and she looks outside forgetting that Kelley is right beside her, Kelley is wondering what is going on, Em looks terrified, it suddenly clicks that Emily has never been a fan of storms but she always goes to her room after a few minutes, Kelley stops thinking and slowly takes Em’s hand into her own “come on hun lets get you upstairs” and Emily just looks over to see her best friend and secret crush and doesn’t see disgust or pity, just sees worry and concern. 

Emily stands up slowly with Kelley and they go to their shared room, their room is on the first floor so no risk of the elevator stopping from a power outage, Kelley fishes the room key from her pocket and opens the door, she leads Emily over to one of the beds and sits her down. 

At this point tears have made their way into Emily’s eyes and she is shaking even more and she really just wants Kelley to hold her, Kelley sees the tears start to escape from Emily’s eyes and are followed by a quiet sob from the younger defender, Kelley just picks Emily up from her seat on the bed, and Emily’s legs just go around Kelley’s waist and her arms around her neck, Kelley walks around the room and says quiet soothing words to Emily. 

“You’re safe son”

“It’s okay, it can’t hurt you” 

“I’ve got you baby girl”

That sentence makes Emily look up at Kelley and into her eyes and says through ragged breaths from sobbing “you really want to protect me?” and Kelley nods and slowly brings a hand off Emily’s back and softly places it on the back of her head and slowly guides Em’s head back onto her shoulder and just rocks in place as the storm rages outside. 

But for the first time Emily doesn't feel like the storm can hurt her, because Kelley has her and Kelley will keep her from the storms and all the scary things in the world, Em knows this is true, 

Because she is Kelley’s baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave requests, I will try and fulfill them throughout my own inspiration.  
> NO ships are weird here, so leave any ship you want.


	5. Homecoming- Ali/Ashlyn

“Kriegs are you listening” pulls Ali out of her thoughts, “huh, what did you say Pinoe?” Ali just looked at her friends confused, they look back at her confused and HAO says “we asked if you were okay?” Ali nods and looks out the window as her phone rings, she jumps up at the caller ID.

Ash<3

Ali jumps up and grabs her phone off the table she yells to her friends “I’ll talk to you guys later, it’s Ash” they just look at each other and shake their heads and go back to their conversation as Ali walks out the door and unlocks hers and answers the phone and the face she misses the most pops up of the screen “Hi, baby!” Ali smiles and says “Hi” they sit in silence for a second just enjoying looking at each other.

Ash breaks the silence first “how are you?” and Ali has to take a second with that second but she tells Ash the truth “I could be better, I miss you a lot today” and Ash looks at her and says “I’m sorry baby I miss you too” Ali nods and suddenly there’s a bunch of commotion on Ash’s side of the call, Ali says “Ashy, is everything okay?” Ash just says “I love you I, I have to go, I’ll call you later” and the call ends and Ali just has a really bad feeling about this. 

Ali rushes to Pinoe and HAO’s door and knocks loud and fast enough for them both to come running to the door “Kriegs are you okay” Ali looks up and just lets the tears flow and the both rush to bring in and comfort their distressed friend, “can you tell us what happened?” Ali only hears this question and shakes her head and continues to cry, soon her sobbing gets the attention of some training staff, who try to ask the same questions and they get the same answers… just sobs.

After about half an hour of sobbing Ali’s tears slow and she looks up at all the worried people and she explains her situation as best as she can “I was on call with Ash and I heard a lot of bangs and then she said goodbye and hung up really abruptly and I’m so scared something bad was happening to her, please tell me I’m just overthinking this..please” Ali finishes and Dawn’s phone rings and she excuses herself to take the call and Ali just waits because what if it’s Ashlyn.

Please let it be Ash, Please let her be okay, please please 

“Ali, that was Ashlyn’s deployment officer” her heart sinks and she begins to sob “oh god oh god please no” and Dawn is quick to say “that they think she’s okay, the don’t have official numbers but they think they seen the only blonde women in that battalion, Ali looks up and she is the picture of heartbreak and relief at the same time “so they don’t know for sure they, but they think she’s alive?” Dawn nods and Ali just cries but this time tears of relief. 

The next morning rolls around and it’s game day and Ali slept like shit, tossing and turning just worrying about Ash, Ali hears movement beside her and Pinoe sits up “morning Kriegs, did you sleep?” Ali shakes her head and looks out the window at the end of the sunrise hoping her Ash was safe out there, Ali gets up and gets ready for the day and goes to breakfast and eats her pregame meal and goes to the team meeting. 

The meeting feels like it lasts 1000 years but it finally ends and Ali learns that she’s starting, she musters a small smile and goes and does her rituals, she calls her brother and vents to him about what’s going on and her assures her that “She’s okay, trust me Als” and she just nods and they finish their talk and by then it’s time to get so she goes to the lobby and gets on the bus and sits down in her seat and plays her music and just ignores the rest of the world until the bus pulls up to the stadium.

Ali stands up and gets off the bus and changes into her warm up clothes and goes and warms up with HAO and Christie, soon warm ups are over and Ali goes and changes into her game gear and waits for coaches pep talk, coach starts to talk but she zones it out and gets up when everyone else does and follows them to the line and stands in her usual spot behind Carli who offers a warm smile, not knowing what’s happening but offering her teammate that small piece of comfort before this game, this makes Ali smile genuinely for the first time in a while, the announcer says their peace and they begin to walk out, they get to the lines and Ali high fives everyone on her way down and they wait for the anthems which they play and then a Jill comes onto the pitch “As some of you know, one of our players has a partner overseas, fighting for our safety and freedom” the crowd erupts into cheers, they quiet down and Jill begins again “I have seen the ups and downs of having a partner overseas through this woman and have nothing but respect for her, so please help be do the honour of welcoming, Sargent Ashlyn Harris of the United States Armed Forces” Ali looks around frantically until she sees those brown eyes looking right at her and she runs.

She jumps into Ashlyn's arms and just cries tears of pure joy, she stammers out “I thought you were hurt” and Ash just says while laughing “I’m okay, they sent me home so I thought I’d surprise you” Ali just berries her head back into Ashlyn’s shoulder and basks in the scent of the person she loves the most. 

Once they separate the game begins and Ali plays all 90 minutes which seems like so much longer when you have the love of your life waiting for you on the sidelines, but the ref blows her whistle and Ali shakes hands with the other team before running of the pitch and placing herself in Ashlyn’s open arms, and suddenly the whole world is gone and it’s just them in that moment. 

They arrive at the hotel and Ali showers and lays down next to Ashlyn who is also freshly showered and lays her head on her chest and listens to her heartbeat and says “I’m so happy you’re home” and Ashlyn nods and says “good, get used to me because I’m retiring” and Ali looks up at her and says “home forever” and Ash nods and Ali smiles and lays down and just before falling asleep says “I love you Ashlyn, no matter how far or close you are” Ashlyn just says “me to babygirl, me too” and the both fall into the most peaceful sleep they’ve had in a while, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the request, feel free to make more, school is heavy righ no way but i am doing my best to write these
> 
> No ship is weird and your support does NOT go unnoticed 
> 
> If you want to follow me on TikTok and Instagram   
> both are @us.wnt1519 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave requests of any ship and I will try my absolute best to fulfill them <3


End file.
